


How To Care For Your Moose

by AngelInTheStreets



Category: Family Matters Trilogy - J.H.Pratt
Genre: Fireworks, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Love your local Moose, Loving your nuisance, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, annoyances to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelInTheStreets/pseuds/AngelInTheStreets
Summary: He couldn't hate the world for celebrating. They didn't know about the war that still raged on in his head, the tumbling thoughts bouncing around inside his skull. Seeking safety from the rest of the world, Coyote is offered salvation by an unlikely comrade.





	How To Care For Your Moose

**Author's Note:**

> These two are my big OTP I swear! I love them so much! They're way too adorable!!!!!

It wasn't their fault, as the world he knew was alight in a blaze of colorful lights. They didn't know of the beauty that was wrenched from his life, the peace of mind that was shattered by a simple relocation and job. The distant bursts of pinks and reds glowing like embers. Raining down in bloody explosions that made the midnight sky bleed a sickening velvet. He closes his eyes as trembling hands tucked around himself for security. The twitch of his fingers reaching for something that is no longer there. The absence of protection. The fear of loss of control that made him walk unarmed among his loved ones, sacrificing his own vulnerability to protect theirs. 

Coyote sucked in a sharp and shaky breath, the sweat beading on his skin as another burst of blue lit up the sky line. The colors drowning it all in complacency. Like a magnesium fire consuming the lives of those foolish enough to play with it. His stomach rolled, a sickening flip that made his knees unsteady. He reached out for the doorway of the hall, halting his progression towards the library. He slowly guided himself down to rest with his back against the cold brick of the old former reform school interior. The cool air brushing against his face, crisp and clean from a week of rain refreshing its vibrancy once more.

The pink toque sliding off of his head as his fingers carded through his hair. The item falling pitifully into his lap, seemingly forgotten as a high pitch screech whistles into the air making him jolt. Blue eyes desperate for solace and silence. His body grew unsteady when the next whine followed but paused at the unusual formation of its syllables. This was not a part of the racket outside. Turning his head towards the library he was greeted with the familiar and rather grumpy sight of the building librarian. The sticky squeaky spring of his prosthetic protesting his travel away from his hoard of books. His dark hair beginning to turn shaggy from his extended stay in his vault for research. The darker sun crisp coloring of his native middle eastern tone washed out of its honeyed shine. If Coyote were in a better mood, he'd tease the man about going outside for once.

Instead his silence stretched as the man approached like the great lurching dragon he was. The usual greeting fleeting from Coyote's lips as another godforsaken burst soared high into the night sky booming like thunder. He stiffened, hands rising to cover his ears as he stifled the shaky gasps in his throat.

"Barbaric." Malik grunted, drawing Coyote's gaze towards the man. He noticed those dark honeyed eyes staring out at the sky with disgust. His jaw set firmly in place with a sneer before redirecting his attention towards the man on the floor. "Come." He offered a hand, reaching down towards Coyote. Their usual antics of riling each other up were absent in this invitation, motivating him to accept. Malik pulled Coyote to his feet, wrapping his other arm around the Canadian's shoulders to guide him with stilted steps back towards the solace of the library.

Pushing the heavy wooden double doors open with some additional effort, they entered Malik's humble and rather intimidating abode. The center of information for the Aequitas Order all shoved into one tiny place. Supposedly the most impressive collection of literature and information was gathered right here in the Great Dragon of the East's own nest. Though Malik was depicted like the great vile lizards, Coyote could only see the boopable snoot of a lowly python stretched crookedly before him. The fearsome reputation and hardened maw aside. The absolute quiet that befell the library was a startling difference as a haze of colors burst outside the windows but no sound followed them within like rabid dogs howling their vicious desires after him. 

A hand caught the back of Coyote's head, fingers ruffling through his hair as Malik shifted to replace the pink toque upon the man's head. His palms sliding down to cover his ears, watching the rare innocence on his counterparts features. Their foreheads touching together, guided by Malik's hands. Coyote's rigid state relaxed, becoming malleable beneath Malik's coaxing. Their lips closing the gap between them, startling Coyote for the moment but he gave in, leaning into Malik's as the warmth soothed the quivering fear stirring ripples beneath the surface. The explosions outside seemingly forgotten by the ex-soldier. Their parting was a sweet and chaste disruption as Malik interjected.

"Your war did not follow you home." He murmured softly, dark eyes meeting Coyote's as he assured him of that fact. "Your scars are fresh but they will heal. Your war is over now." It was something Coyote could only wish for but the feelings from  _ over there _ stuck with him. They followed him across the globe and back. They chased him with reminders of his mistakes and all that he lost along the way. His home country. His team. His first love. 

He was alone, a husk of his former self. Fear ripping through him like a storm tearing him down. For once his cool facade cracked and he let that vulnerability shine through. Malik was unphased by Coyote's downfalls or the fact he was showing signs of simply being human. He hooked his hand at the back of Coyote's neck as he drew him closer. The squeak of his prosthetic making the Canadian wince but this was a sound he found comfort in hearing. The sound of companionship from one of his oldest friends. An unlikely brother in arms. 

His hands moved to caress Malik's hips, steadying him as he rocked back unsteadily on his prosthetic. The metal base scraping the recently polished tile floors. "Thank you." Coyote breathed, letting it out with the first great exhale of relief that washed over him. The quiet bleeding away the terror those first bursts brought to him. The panic that seized his chest along the way. Easing his struggles as he stumbled for the one Sanctuary he knew would always accept and greet him despite their past differences and disputes. Even now as he gazed up into Malik's eyes, the love wrapped in that scaly heart was unmistakable. He leaned into the man, wrapping his arms more fully around Malik. He simply smiled, giving an amused chuckle as he pulled Coyote into a firm embrace, one hand rubbing his shoulder blades while the other curled up under his toque to mingle in the messy brunette locks.


End file.
